musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack Videos
Category:Genres *Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You movie Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves *Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss A Thing movie Armageddon *Christina Aguilera - Car Wash movie Car Wash *Christina Aguilera - Reflection movie Mulan *The Bangles - A Hazy Shade of Winter movie Less Than Zero *Big Mountain - Baby, I Love Your Way movie Reality Bites *Berlin - Take My Breath Away movie Top Gun *Beyoncé - Work It Out movie Austin Powers: Goldmember *Bif Naked - We're Not Gonna Take It movie Ready To Rumble *James Brown - Living in America movie Rocky IV *The Byrds - Turn! Turn! Turn! movie Forrest Gump *Irene Cara - Flashdance... What a Feeling movie Flashdance *Janis Ian - Days Like These (Janis Ian) movie Days Like These *Jill Sobule - Supermodel movie Clueless *Jim Carrey - Somebody to Love movie The Cable Guy *Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes movie Dirty Dancing *Phil Collins - Against All Odds movie Against All Odds *Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise movie Dangerous Minds *Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You movie Streets of Fire *Deadeye Dick - New Age Girl - movie Dumb And Dumber *Dennis DeYoung - This Is The Time movie Karate Kid II *Destiny's Child - Independent Women movie Charlie's Angels *Céline Dion - Because You Loved Me movie Up Close & Personal *Céline Dion - I'm Alive movie Stuart Little 2 *Céline Dion - My Heart Will Go On movie Titanic *Eminem - Lose Yourself movie 8 Mile *The Foundations - Build Me Up Buttercup movie There's Something About Mary *John Rzeznik - I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme) "movie" Treasure Planet *Garbage - When I Grow Up movie Big Daddy *Goo Goo Dolls - Iris movie City Of Angels *Amy Grant - The Things We Do for Love movie Mr. Wrong *Faith Hill - There You'll Be movie Pearl Harbor *Whitney Houston - Exhale (Shoop Shoop) movie Waiting To Exhale *Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You movie The Bodyguard *Whitney Houston - I'm Every Woman movie The Bodyguard *Huey Lewis and the News - The Power Of Love movie Back To The Future *Iggy Pop - Lust for Life movie Trainspotting *Jerry Lee Lewis - Great Balls of Fire movie Great Balls of Fire *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock 'n' Roll movie Wayne's World 2 *Elton John - Can You Feel the Love Tonight movie The Lion King *Elton John - Circle of Life movie The Lion King *Elton John - Pinball Wizard movie Tommy *Ben E. King - Stand by Me movie Stand By Me *Chantal Kreviazuk - Leaving on a Jet Plane movie Armageddon *Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott - Hero movie Spiderman *Krush Groove All-Stars - Krush Groovin' movie Krush Groove *Los Lobos - La Bamba movie La Bamba *Madonna - Into the Groove movie Into The Groove *Madonna - Live to Tell movie At Close Range *Madonna - This Used to Be My Playground movie A League Of Their Own *Madonna - Who's That Girl movie Who's That Girl *Madonna - You Must Love Me movie Evita *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time of My Life movie Dirty Dancing *Ming Tea - BBC movie Austin Powers *Ming Tea - Daddy Wasn't There movie Austin Powers: Goldmember *Nancy Wilson - All for Love movie Say Anything *Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta - Grease Megamix movie Grease *Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters movie Ghostbusters *Dolly Parton - 9 to 5 movie Nine To Five *Pet Shop Boys - Always on My Mind movie It' Couldn't Happen Here *Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender movie Love Me Tender *Prince - When Doves Cry movie Purple Rain *Prince - Let's Go Crazy movie Purple Rain *The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be movie Benny And Joon *The Psychedelic Furs - Pretty in Pink movie Pretty In Pink *Public Enemy - He Got Game movie He Got Game *Puff Daddy - Come with Me movie Godzilla *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody movie Wayne's World *Queen - We Will Rock You movie The Mighty Ducks *R. Kelly - I Believe I Can Fly movie Space Jam *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Love Rollercoaster movie Beavis & Butthead Do America *LeAnn Rimes - Can't Fight the Moonlight movie Coyote Ugly *Rocky Horror Cast - Time Warp movie Rocky Horror Picture Show *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out movie Rocky 4 *Rod Stewart - Love Touch movie Legal Eagles *Rod Stewart - Twistin' The Night Away movie Innerspace *Roxette - It Must Have Been Love movie Pretty Woman *Seal - Fly Like an Eagle movie Space Jam *Seal - Kiss from a Rose movie Batman Forever *Michael Sembello - Maniac movie Flashdance *Shawn Stockman - Visions of a Sunset movie Mr Holland Opus *Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) movie The Breakfast Club *Smash Mouth - All Star movie Mystery Men *Smash Mouth - Can't Get Enough of You Baby movie Can't Hardly Wait *Smash Mouth - I'm a Believer movie Shrek *The Temptations - A Fine Mess movie A Fine Mess *"Weird Al" Yankovic - UHF movie UHF *Will Smith - Men in Black movie Men In Black *Will Smith - Wild Wild West movie Wild Wild West *Bruce Springsteen - Streets of Philadelphia movie Philadelphia *Stars on 54 - If You Could Read My Mind movie 54 *Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now movie Mannequin *Sum 41 - What We're All About movie Spiderman *Patrick Swayze - She's Like the Wind movie Dirty Dancing *Tina Turner - We Don't Need Another Hero movie Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome *U2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me movie Batman Forever *UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love movie Sliver *Urge Overkill - Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon movie Pulp Fiction *The Wallflowers - Heroes movie Godzilla A tournament based on FIFA World Cup tournament was has held in 2018 to determine the best soundtrack video. Category:Theme